Mi pequeño gran tesoro
by marisa y monyer
Summary: Dick grayson es un chico de 15 años que lucha contra el crimen en compañía de sus amigos. Pero nunca espero tener una responsabilidad tan grande en sus hombros... Apariciones especiales de la batifamilia y la liga de la justicia...
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy marisa... Antes que nada estoy feliz de comenzar este nuevo proyecto. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.

Soy nueva en el mundo de los jóvenes titanes y batman así que si algo está mal o eso no duden en decirme. Desde muy pequeña soy fiel admiradora de Robin y su mentor y padre batman. Así que me atreví a escribir este fic.

Quiero disculparme de una vez si ven algún horror de ortografía, pero hago todos estos escritos desde mi tableta y luego está cosa no me hace mucho caso que digamos.

Casi lo olvido... Los teen titans o todo relacionado con el mundo de dc cómics no me pertenece ( aunque me gustaría) con esto no ganó nada solo sus comentarios.

...

Corrían

No sólo su vida dependía de ello. Sino también la de dos criaturas inocentes que no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba si se quedaban ahí.

-Ya casi llegamos - dijo un hombre a su compañera que corría a la misma velocidad que el por los pasillos secretos de aquel castillo.

La mujer asintió, rogando a los dioses que llegarán a tiempo. Enloqueceria si algo les pasaba. Simplemente no lo soportaría. Se detuvieron al topar con una pared. El hombre tomó una antorcha y la bajo, haciendo que la pared se moviera y dejará ver una habitación muy grande y elegante. Rápidamente la mujer de unos 25 años de edad se dirigió a una cuna que estaba ahí y no puedo evitar sonreír y suspirar aliviada.

Ahí estaban... Sus dos pequeñas que tenían 3 días de nacidas estaban sanas y salvas. Dormían tranquilamente completamente ignorantes a la guerra que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Con cuidado de no despertarla, tomó a una de las bebés y acarició su cabeza.

-Dejame curar tus heridas.- le dijo el hombre al acercarse con su mano que resplandecía de un color verde. Esta se alejo inmediatamente.

-No... Solo dame un momento - dijo volviendo su mirada a la cuna y luego mirando a la recién nacida que descansaba en sus brazos.

-Estas herida...- noto como su acompañante luchaba por controlar las lágrimas. - Sabes que es lo correcto a mi también me duele... Pero es lo mejor - la mujer solo acostó de nuevo a la bebé y acto seguido se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero mientras sollozaba. Ambos vestían ropas elegantes pero esto no se notaba puesto que estaban desgarradas, manchadas de sangre. A pesar de estar heridos se veía que aún podían dar pelea.

-Lo se... - Dijo llorando abiertamente. - Solo espero que estén bien... ¿Ellas volverán a nosotros verdad?- dijo separándose. El solo junto su frente con la chica mientras una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo... Ellas estarán bien.- en ese momento se escuchó mucho movimiento por los pasillos. Ambos se miraron y asintieron sin necesidad de hablar,tomaron cada quien a una de las pequeñas. El se quitó unos mechones de cabello de su frente y cerró los ojos concentrándose y al instante se abrió un portal, mientras que ella comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos y alrededor de sus pies se formó un remolino de luz.

-Volveremos a luchar por nuestro pueblo... Si morimos este día... Al menos ellas estarán a salvo. -Dijo la chica antes de desaparecer. Seguida del hombre que parecía 5 años mayor que ella, parecía agotado por el esfuerzo de mantener el portal abierto, suspiro mirando su preciada carga y finalmente entró.

...

Era un día caluroso en Jump city,bueno más bien ya casi era noche, pero aún así se sentía un poco caluroso. Todo parecía normal y hasta en cierto punto aburrido para cierto líder titan puesto que no había sonado la alarma.

-Si no sucede algo pronto moriré de aburrimiento - dijo desesperado el pelinegro casi golpeandose la cabeza con la mesa.

-¿Pero no es bueno que la ciudad no esté en peligro Robin? -

-Bueno... Si Star... Es solo que... Me estoy aburriendo al no tener algo de acción.- logró decir ante la pregunta de su amiga pelirroja.

-Entonces ¿por que no te unes a la actividad de chico Bestia y Cybort? O mejor aún tal vez tu y yo podamos ir al centro de comercios en la ciudad.- propuso Starfire tratando de ayudar a su aburrido amigo. Robin pareció pensarlo un poco.

-No se star...- En ese momento la alarma se activo. -AL FIN UN POCO DE ACCION - prácticamente grito el líder. -TITANES AL ATAQUE -y todos salieron al escuchar el grito de guerra.

Al llegar se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que el doctor luz que se encontraba robando un banco. Este al ver que los jóvenes héroes llegaron comenzó a atacarlos con sus rayos de luz (ok eso sonó muy obvio pero bueno).

Los jóvenes héroes atacaban con todo lo que tenían. El doctor luz lanzó un rayo directo al líder titan pero este lo esquivo con facilidad. Pero el rayo dio directo a un edificio de departamentos.

No pasó mucho después del impacto del rayo que el edificio estalló en llamas. El villano aprovechó la explosión para salir huyendo con el botín, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico maravilla.

-TITANES vayan tras el. Yo me encargo de edificio. - Dijo antes de correr hacia la construcción en llamas, los titanes rápidamente se dedicaron a la persecución del ladrón.

Robin no perdió el tiempo, inmediatamente entró al edificio en llamas y comenzó a a sacar a los habitantes del edificio.

El calor era sofocante, sin contar el hecho que el clima que no ayudaba mucho. Había sacado a todos del edifico, pero no quiso Arriesgarse. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, esta crujian a cada paso que daba así que decidió apresurarse. El humo comenzó a entrar en su sistema, pero no estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí hasta estar seguro de que todos estaban a salvo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su vida para cumplir con su misión. Sonrió un poco, eso sin duda lo había aprendido del gran y tenebroso batman.

De pronto un llanto se escuchó. Al parecer todavía quedaba un niño. Velozmente se dirigió hacia el llanto dando con el infante. Lo encontró en su habitación, vestía su pijama.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a buscar una forma de salir puesto que las llamas bloquearon la puerta. Escucho como el edificio estaba a punto de colapsar,casi sin pensar se lanzó por la ventana y con un gancho se columpio hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. Segundos después el edificio cayó.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupado, tal vez el niño se había lastimado al lanzarse, pero el niño negó con la cabeza mientras tosia un poco.

Se dirigió a donde estaban los bomberos y las ambulancias que ayudaban a los afectados. Minutos más tarde un auto se estacionó y salió de él un señor de unos 40 años.

-JAKE!- grito al ver la pijama de su hijo negra por el incendio, lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras lloraba. Que cerca estuvo de perder a su hijo. -Gracias... Muchas gracias- le dijo al chico maravilla quien respondió que no era necesario.

-Robin hemos capturado al malo y llevado a prisión.. Nos dirigimos a la torre - se escuchó lla voz de Cybort por su comunicador.

-De acuerdo Cybort.. Allá los veo. - Y después de decir esto corto la comunicación. Se dirigió a su moto, pero en un callejón un poco alejado de donde estaban los policías, bomberos y demás noto algo extraño así que con cautela se dirigió.

Al llegar encontró a un hombre en muy mal estado, la sangre en sus ropas estaba seca y se veía agotado.

-¿Está bien? -Pregunto dispuesto a ayudar al hombre, este lo miro a los ojos por unos minutos antes de hablar. Con mucho esfuerzo el sujeto se puso de pie y camino tambaleante ante el joven héroe.

-Por favor... No rechases lo que estoy a punto de pedirte. - Dijo con voz cansada pero segura. -Te entrego lo más valioso e importante que tengo... En mi mundo no está seguro... Necesito que prometas que lo matendras a salvo. - dijo mientras le entregaba su preciada carga.

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron, aunque no se notará por el antifaz, de sorpresa al ver que era lo que le había entregado.

-No... Yo no puedo cuidarlo...- el petirrojo no podía ni hablar, pero el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa, con la esperanza de calmar un poco sus miedos.

-Se que es lo que piensa... Pero estoy más que seguro que no hay nadie más digno de su cuidado que tu...- suspiro un poco antes de continuar - he visto tu fortaleza y tu valentía y eso fue lo que se ganó mi confianza...- miro como Robin parecía muy seguro. - Al menos prometeme que estará en muy buenas manos. - Dijo casi al punto de las lágrimas. Robin noto esto y suspiro.

-Se lo prometo - dijo después de pensar unos minutos que para el extraño parecieron horas. - Le doy mi palabra que estará en buenas manos. - Esto decepcióno un poco al hombre porque parecía que el ex compañero de batman no se quedaría con su posesión más valiosa pero le tranquilizaba el que se aseguraría que estuviera a salvo.

Robin bajo su mirada al bulto que llevaba en sus brazos encontrándose con un rostro muy blanco y tranquilo, el bebé dormía, sin quererlo Robin sonrió. Alzó su mirada pero aquel sujeto ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Regreso a la torre llevando con mucho cuidado, tratando de que el infante no despertará. Decidió dejar su motocicleta estacionada, pues le sería difícil manejar con el bebé en sus brazos.

Entró a la torre dónde estaban sus compañeros esperando su regreso.

-Amigo Robin que bueno que regresaste - exclamó feliz la joven tamaraneana al ver a su líder, notando la carga que llevaba en sus brazos -¿que llevas ahí?- señaló sus brazos.

El pelinegro solo suspiro antes de contestar. - Titanes... Creo que... Tenemos un bebé..- ninguno de los héroes supo que decir ante esto.

...

Aquí marisa. Este fue el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero que le haya gustado. No oviden dejar un review ya sea para felicitar o para darme un jalón de orejas por algún error.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo(claro si les gustó y quieren que lo continúe)..

Cuídense

Marisa


	2. AVISO

Holis queridos lectores.

Tengo un aviso que darles por motivos de que estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad mis padres me prohibieron prácticamente el estar en estas páginas. Así que no me verán por un tiempo.

Pero no se preocupen en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de actualizar lo haré aunque sea clandestinamente

Agradezco a todos sus reviews y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto.

Cuídense

Marisa


	3. Chapter 2

SIGO VIVA! Lamentó actualizar hasta ahora pero tengo una muy buena razón :

( y aquí voy con mis excusas) lo que pasa es que estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y anduve presentando exámenes y estudiando, cuando creía que al fin podría actualizar, boom! Resulta que no pase los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y otra vez a seguir estudiando y así hasta que al fin pase uno... Por eso hasta ahora se me dio un poco de libertad para actualizar.

Agradezco a quienes han dejado reviews y han votado por este fic...

PD lamentó las faltas de ortografía, pero mi tablet ya casi no sirve y se come las "o" y las "l".

Ahora sin más que comience la historia.

...

Todo quedó en silencio después de que esa frase saliera de la boca del líder. Estaban confundidos, ¿como fue que Robin consiguió ese bebé?

Por su parte el joven pelinegro no sabía ni porque había aceptado al pequeño. Era obvio que el no podía hacerse cargo de un bebé, entonces ¿porque no lo llevó a una casa hogar? La imagen del pobre hombre apareció en su cabeza. Parecía desesperado, angustiado, destrozado, podía jurar que vio esa cara antes, pero en donde.

Y entonces un recuerdo volvió a su mente, el rostro de su madre antes de caer del trapecio, era la misma expresión de dolor,fue por eso que acepto buscar un buen hogar para el pequeño. Su mirada bajo encontrándose con un pequeño profundamente dormido.

-Ahhhhh - el grito de la tamaraneana lo saco de sus pensamientos y de paso el bebé se movió un poco. - Es tan lindo -

-No grites starfire - pidió en voz baja el líder. La susodicha se tapó la boca como si estuviera guardando un secreto. - Lo despertaras y lo que menos queremos es un bebé llorando. - La chica asintió mientras se acercaba a ver al bebé.

-¿ Y cual fue la causa para que tengamos un bebé?- pregunto la hechicera del grupo con su habitual tono de voz.

-¿No lo sabes Raven? - Habló el metamorfo antes que Robin - Cuando mamá y papá se quieren con toda el alma...- Su explicación se vio interrumpida por la ojivioleta al darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Después de eso Robin se dedicó a explicarles la situación, el niño que rescató, el hombre que encontró en el callejón y por último el bebé.

-Y así fue como paso todo. - Término de explicar al tiempo que miraba a starfire. La joven había tomado en sus brazos al pequeño en algún mmento de la historia y ahora lo arrullaba para que siguiera dormido.

"se ve tan linda" pensó el líder e inmediatamente el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Y que haremos con el?- pregunto chico bestia. Todos volvieron a poner atención a su líder.

-Nos lo quedaremos mientras encuentre un buen hogar para el.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión.

-Bien - Dijo cybort al momento de ponerse de pie. - Creo que sería conveniente si le realizó un chequeo al pequeñin. Si el hombre no estaba en buenas condiciones el bebé también puede estar herido.- Dijo. Robin se golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo revisado antes. Starfire asintió y le entregó el pequeño bulto que sostenía.

Inmediatamente el bebé abrió sus ojos y todos contuvieron el aliento.

Sus ojos eran grises, pero no grises como la gente normal,eran grises como los ojos que no pueden ver. Como los ojos de las personas ciegas, sin pupilas solo un color grisáceo claro.

Por su parte el bebé parpadeo un par de veces antes de hecharse a llorar en los brazos de cybort.

-Creo que ya lo rompimos.- todos miraron feo a chico bestia - Bueno me callo.-

-Pero hace un momento estaba bien - comentó Starfire. Su comentario le dio una idea al mitad robot. Le entregó de nuevo al bebé la tamaraneana y este dejo de llorar de a poco.

-Creo que se acostumbro a ti -Dijo cybort al ver como se calmaba. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta.

Acto seguido un escarner salió del brazo del mitad robot. Todos esperaban la respuesta. Y cuando estuvo lista el resultado sorprendió al titan mecánico.

-Parece que todo está en orden - Dijo extrañado.

-¿Y porque tiene así los ojos?- pregunto Robin a su compañero.

-¿Que tiene de malo sus ojos?- Cuestionó Starfire al ver tanto alboroto por el color de sus ojos.

-Star... Generalmente quienes tiene los ojos así... Significa que son ciegos. - Starfire ahogo un gemido. No podía creer que alguien tan pequeño estuviera destinado a no ver el resto de su vida.

-Dejame intentarlo. - Pidió Raven, se puso en posición de meditación - azarath methion zinthos - Dijo antes de que un cuervo saliera de su cuerpo y entrará en el pequeño. Este último abrió sus ojos y luego las volvió a cerrar.

-¿Y bien? - Pidió saber chico bestia al ver como la azariana abrió sus ojos.

-No pude ver nada... Lo siento - Dijo con sinceridad. Todos tenían sus miradas puestas sobre el bebé. De repente volvió a llorar tomando por sorpresa a todos los integrantes del equipo.

No sabían que hacer hasta que la pelirroja del grupo acercó su mano para ver si tenía algo grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tomó su dedo y se lo llevó a su boca.

-Creo que tiene hambre. - Dijo starfire a ver la acción del bebé. Sentía como el infante succionaba su dedo en busca de alimento.

Una vez más la atención fue a parar en el cabecilla del grupo. Este se mostraba pensativo, era obvio que ninguna de las chicas podía alimentarlo por lo que sólo le dejo una solución: comprar la fórmula. Pero esta tenía que ser especial pues no le calculaba más de una semana de nacido por lo pequeño que estaba.

-Chico bestia y Raven se encargarán de buscar el alimento para el bebé y todo lo que necesite mientras Starfire, cybort y yo lo cuidamos.- ordenó mientras se dirigía a la computadora a buscar dónde podrían vender el alimento. Una vez que obtuvo el lugar,les dio la dirección al metamorfo y a la azariana para que partieran.

En cuanto partieron los dos jóvenes, el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo reclamando alimento. Robin estaba más que desesperado por el llanto que no parecía querer parar, mientras que cybort y Starfire trataban por todos los medios calmar al pequeñin.

-Creo tener algo que puede ayudarnos. - Comentó Starfire pasándole el bebé al cibernetico joven y se encaminó a su habitación. Segundos después regreso con un bote un tanto voluminoso y sin más lo abrió.

-¿Que diablos es eso? - Pregunto el mitad máquina al ver el contenido. La joven tamaraneana introdujo un dedo a la extraña sustancia y sin más se lo llevó a a boca mostrando inmediatamente una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sorcabayas. - Exclamó feliz. - Creo que esto será suficiente para este pequeñin. - añadió a tiempo que aplastabla la extraña fruta ( la verdad no se si es una fruta pero bueno) con una cuchara en busca de crear lo más semejante a una papilla.

-Ahhhhh Star no creo que sea una buena...- Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver como el bebé comía gustoso la papilla extraterrestre. Starfire había hecho lo más líquida posible la papilla pues sabía que el pequeño aún no tenía diente.

Una vez alimentado la criaturita, Starfire procedió a sacarle sus debidos gases, Robin se asombro de que la chica supiera que hacer pero ella le explicó que hace lo mismo con Silky.

Una vez más Cybort trato de encontrar una razón lógica para la posible ceguera y así mismo Checar si no tenía algún virus o algo simiar en su sistema.

-Les tengo dos buenas noticias y dos malas,la primera es que este bebé está saludable y la segunda es que ya sabemos como dirigirnos a esta hermosura.- Dijo cybort una vez que termino el examen médico.

-¿Y que es?- pregunto a pelirroja aún con el bebé en sus delgados pero poderosos brazos.

-Es una niña. - La sonrisa de la joven titan no se hizo esperar.

-¿Y cuales son las malas noticias?- cuestionó el líder. Cybort se puso serio antes de soltar un suspiro.

\- La mala noticia es que no encuentro una razón lógica para que esta pequeña no pueda ver... Tal parece que es ciega de nacimiento. Pero habría que esperar un tiempo para ver que podemos hacer. Además de que es demasiado pequeña por un tiempo necesitará a alguien que la vigile completamente por un tiempo.- explicó.

-Muy bien siendo ese el caso, comenzaré a buscar a algún familiar que se pueda hacer cargo de ella -se acercó a Starfire, quien continuaba cargando al recién nacido, y con una lanceta* pincho uno de sus dedos para tomar una muestra de sangre, obviamente el llanto no se hizo esperar.- analizare esto, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación. - Sigo antes de dar la media vuelta.

-¿Y que harás en caso de que no los encuentres?- pregunto un poco asustada la tamaraneana.

-Lo mejor será dejarla en una casa hogar,no se encariñen con ella.- y sin más se fue, dejando a los demás titanes un tanto tristes por su respuesta.

-No te preocupes pequeñin - Dijo Star levantando un poco al bebé en el aire. - Yo te cuidare mientras - sonrió, no importaba que dijera su líder. Ella le daría todo el amor y cuidados que necesitará. Cybort puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso, tal vez una hora o dos, cuando la pequeñita volvió a estallar en llanto. Esta vez porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal y los encargados de comprar las cosas aún no regresaban. La alienigena y el cibernetico trataban por todos los medios de calmarla sin éxito alguno, mientras que Robin desesperado por la situación salió a ver que ocurría.

-¡PODRIAN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS CALLAR A ESE BEBE!- Grito ya cansado de oír puro llanto.

-Eso tratamos.- Cybort seguía haciendo caras graciosas pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y aparecieron los otros jóvenes faltantes una tratando de controlarse para no hacer estallar algo mientras que el otro haciendo un gran berrinche en el piso de elevador.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?- Les encaró su líder, mientras Cybort tomaba las compras y se dirigía junta a la tamaraneana a ayudarla cn el cambio.

-Trata de comprar con el - señaló a chico bestia quien seguía pataleando - Es peor que un niño, nada más quiere que le compres y si no se los das, te arma un escándalo - Dijo aún con su tono de voz, aunque por dentro estaba gritando. - fue demasiado difícil traerlo de regreso.-...

Después del cambio y lograr que se durmiera todos los titanes se fueron a su respectivas recamaras, aunque starfire tendría un muy pequeño invitado, Robin siguió estudiando la muestra de sangre y con registro tratando de encontrar algún pariente para así zafarse de ese compromiso...

Quien diría que después le doleria dejarlo ir...

...

Al fin actualice... Sigo viva si es que lo preguntan. En serio lamentó n haber actualizado antes pero ya explique mis razones.

Mis demás historias también están en proceso de actuaizacion.

Saludos y cuídense no olviden dejar un review

Marisa..


End file.
